Night Goblin
Night Goblin's are a sub-species of the Gobliod race, who's very existence is mostly spend in the dark and damp undergrounds of the World's Edge Mountain's and many other places. These creatures of the night, mortally hate the sunlight and any source of light, perfering to live in near total darkness. These creatures are adept in night time fighting, often having better eye's then most land-dwellers. These Goblins are only known to leave their caves and hideout's only if the sun is setting or down, and when there is little to no light. Those who do come out during the sun-light, they would often wear dark clothings or plain black robes, for the sun-light seems to hurt or burn the Goblin's skins. Overview Many years ago a tribe of Goblins took to living in the caverns and tunnels of the World's Edge Mountain, and there they lived in total darkness, wearing pitc black clothing and taking up the name of Night Goblins. Night Goblins have become so accustomed to the darkness of the caves that they mostly only move during the night, and hide in the day. These Goblin's have a higher sense of sight during the nightime, making them expert's in night-time warfare and ambushes. Many of these Goblin's wear their distinctive black or dark colored clothing's that cover as much of a Goblin's body as possible to hide their skin from the hated sunlight. The Night Goblin's are a more fiercer tribe of Greenskin's then their related Gobliod cousin's, due to the fact, that most of their tribe have a strong sense of independence, and many of the Night Goblin's tribes, have mostly Night Goblin's in their ranks. Night Goblin society revolves around their special subterranean fungi deep beneath the mountains in their cool damp caves. These Goblin's cultivate many types of fungi that serve different types of purposes such as food, medicine, or ingreditents for special brew. These Goblin's would always find way's to find more types of Fungi to aid in their expirements. Night Goblin's main food source are the fungi they grow and cultivate, and the many strange animals they bred in the tunnels, however some fungi are used also for their intoxic properties or because they affect the Goblin's metabolism in some way or another. These fungi are traded with other Goblin tribes in exchange for weapons, armour and any other items, the Night Goblin's need. Night Goblin shaman's are expert at identifying, growing and cultivating various types of Mushroom or Fungi to use in tehir magic, or to make special brew for their Night Goblin brethren. The tribe also has a class of Night Goblin's that both train and breed creatures called Squig's and their called Squig Herder. Night Goblin's often take over abandoned fortresses or stronghold's from the races of the Dwarven Empire, old Orcish Strongholds, or Skaven Burrow's. Much of the Dwarven Empire today is overrun with Goblin's and Night Goblin's alike, where many of the fortress being haven's for all types of Greenskins, fighting for control of each level of the strongholds. Ocassionally the Dwarves of neighboring strongholds would try to retake several of these lost holds, driving the Goblin's out, for if the Goblin's aren't kept in check, these tribes will keep on burrowing and finding new dwarven passageways and tunnels and these two races will battle it out beneath the World's Edge Mountain. In common with all Goblins, Night Goblin's are petty, if cowardly creatures. Where they differ, however is that they have a strong sense of independence from those tribes ruled by Orcish warlords. Where they also differ is that their shaman prepare them for battle by brewing huge quantities of fungus beer, lending them sharper instincts and quicker reaction, if rendering them paraniod and twitchy at the same time. As they get steadily more drunk, they sing loudly so that their voice fill the tunnels of the World's Edge Mountain, and echo through the Dwarf Strongholds. Finally, the dark mountains disgorge the tribe onto the surface, a terrible-smelling wave of cackling, black-hooded death decending upon any foolish or unfortunate enough to stand before it. Source Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblin's (8th Edition) pp 24 - 26 Category:Greenskins